


The Starlite mystery

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: It's been quite the trip since I emerged. For most of the long days, I and the other younger zircons have been watching some of the older zircons with their trials. We were also paired with a much old zircons as well to grasp the basics and get tips form.I was paired with a Zircon who went by the name" Starlite". She a defense, like myself. She was another blue zircon who has said been loyal to the court for over 5,000 years. Her gem cut was in the same place as mine, but instead of a rectangle, it was a Star-shaped-strange. At first, she was bit distant and wasn't too interested in talking to me casually, but she soon grown to like me.She told me everything.





	The Starlite mystery

-BZ POV-

It's been quite the trip since I emerged. For most of the long days, I and the other younger zircons have been watching some of the older zircons with their trials. We were also paired with a much old zircons as well to grasp the basics and get tips form.

I was paired with a Zircon who went by the name" Starlite". She a defense, like myself. She was another blue zircon who has said been loyal to the court for over 5,000 years. Her gem cut was in the same place as mine, but instead of a rectangle, it was a Star-shaped-strange. At first, she was bit distant and wasn't too interested in talking to me casually, but she soon grown to like me.

She told me everything.

Ding

" Oh, a notification." I exclaimed out loud. Since I was already using my holo-screens reading notes, I clicked on the notification and was greeted with a table of which zircons are going against each other in the mock trial. I began to scan down for my name but was interrupted by Yellow Zircon proudly waking into my office.

Yes, thee Yellow Zircon. She called me " Defective" the first day emerging. I seriously need to lock that door more often.

" Hah, I told you I would up against you."

I try not to pay attention to her and scan for my name. She was right, like usual. We were going to be up against each other. I slam the screen on my desk which causes it to quickly shatter and disappear on impact.

" Oh dear, is someone mad that I was right?" Yellow mock-pouted at me. " Oh, where my credit you promised me?"

I sigh. ' Note to self; never bet Yellow with actual credit.' I thought as I quickly went into a drawer to my desk to find the credit that I bet on. 'Welp, there goes my chance in owning house."

" Hears your total of 3,000 credit, princess." I say, making sure I added emphasis the P. I held out the credit and she took it, chuckling.

" My, such a salty zircon." Yellow says.

After a few moments, a flash of sombre covered her face, though it didn't last a long, her face went to a more blank one. Yellow also seemed to hesitate, like she was afraid to tell me something." Oh, did you hear about what happen to that older zircon?"

I blinked. " The one that I have been getting tips from?" My voice was barely a whisper. 'Was she talking about Starlite? '

" I guessing nobody told you..." She replied quietly, shifting slightly. Though Yellow was acting different than usual, I really didn't care at the moment. I was worried about Starlite. I watched Yellow Zircon go over to my desk and place 3,000 credits back on my desk.

" Yellow, p-please tell me." I quickly asked. My voice was now sounding funny. I wanted to shake her, I wanted to scream at her for bringing silence when I wanted answers.

" She was shattered this morning. Some say she snapped at the diamonds, other say different...." Yellow mumbled. I stepped back, feeling a odd tightness in my chest. 'was this another one of her jokes? w-was Starlite really shattered?. She was so loyal, how could this happen?'

Things began to go more slower because the next moment I came back to reality, I had one of my screen raised over my hand and Yellow herself on the ground, eyes completely widen. I lowered my screen quickly and made it disappear. Getting a better at Yellow gem on the floor, I must of hit her pretty hard in the face because her cheek now seemed scratch and darken and her own monocle was off her face.

" D-Did I just hit you?" I asked quickly as sank down to the floor in front of Yellow. My voice sounding even more funnier than before. I began to feel my face and it was wet, was I crying?

" T-Twice..." She stuttered out while staring blankly at me.

Then, out of nowhere, she gets closer to me and pull me into her lap. It was the most awkward, weird, crazy experience I even felt in the past month I been alive. Even weirder than she was trying on comfort me. What happen to thee Yellow Zircon I knew just few minutes ago? Did she leave me and left some stunt gem to help me, to take a beating from a another zircon?

" Yellow, are you okay?" I asked her. Both physically and mentally, seriously. She was silent at first, she seemed so lost in thought as she had my hand in hers, stroking my palms with her thumb. I wanted to push away, this was against the law and both of us could get shattered if the wrong gem walks in and sees this.

But I enjoyed this, Weirdly....

" Of course. You couldn't hurt me." She finally replies. " You were mad, I don't mind it. Besides, you're just a zircon like myself. You're aren't that strong." She slightly scoffs the last part.

I shifted in her arms nervously. " I know were not friends, and I don't know why your trying to comfort me bu-"

" It's pity my dear zircon. " She quickly says, she regained that smug tone is back. She slowly lets go of my hand and pushed me off her to stand up. I just stare back at her with that face of

'Really'

She seems to ignore my 'really ' face and continues to fix her appearance. " What do you want from me?"

" I don't think Starlite was shattered because she was smarter than that. Please, even though we haven't participated in any real cases, I sense a flaw. "I quickly stand up as well, putting on a serious face. Clearly, Yellow Zircon was back to reality because she rolls her eyes at me.

" We aren't aloud to look into stuff like that." Yellow quickly replied flatly as she picks up her monocle off the floor. She puts it on and begins to head for the door.

" Can you just tell me about the other rumor at lest?" I finally asked.

She turns to me, sighing, The turns to the door again. Her posture seems to tighten bit. " She was said to of fused with another gem and escaped. She had been in a intimate relationship with this gem. Blue, I really suggest you don't look into this." Yellow voice was still flat. She then quickly leaves with out another word.

I stare at the door for a good minute before going back to my desk. I picked up the credit Yellow had left and began to get lost in my thoughts again. My stars, Yellow is such a mysterious gem.

But I wasn't going to listen to her, I wanted to know if Starlite was really shattered.


End file.
